Ready, Set, Don't Go
by gabriellamontez15
Summary: Troy realizes he can't keep Gabriella from following her dreams. Inspiration from the song "Ready, Set, Don't Go" by Billy Ray and Miley Cyrus. Enjoy!


**I hope you enjoy! I got inspiration from the song "Ready, Set, Don't Go" by Billy Ray and Miley Cyrus. Listen to it while ya read!  
**

Laying on his bed, Troy tossed a basketball up on the ceiling. It was the day after their high school graduation and Troy couldn't help but have this horrible guilt in the pit of his stomach. The day before was just a blur, all he remembers was hearing his name called, going up on stage, smiling and then swaying with Gabriella at the annual East High graduation party.

Looking at the picture of her beside his bed, Troy felt his eyes sting a bit. He knew what the problem was. It was her. That was why he was so guilty, he was keeping Gabriella back. Her dreams were to big for New Mexico. She'd worked her ass off the all of her high school years and he couldn't bare the fact that he was the reason she still was unsure of where to go. _Troy it's fine I'll stay in New Mexico and enroll in a community college with you._ he could almost hear her voice again ringing in his ears.

Setting down the picture roughly on his side table, Troy sat up and held his face in his hands. _You've gotta do it Troy, if you love her you'll realize this is the right thing to do. _Trying to fight back his tears Troy called Gabriella up and had her meet him in the park. "Alright I'll see you in a few minutes. Love you." Before he could answer back, she hung up. "Love you too Gabi." Wiping his eyes he sat up and threw on his sneakers.

Running toward the local park, Troy waited near the duck pond where they had their first date. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Hearing her giggle, seeing her eyes sparkle, feeling her soft lips against his. It pained him to know those might be the last memories he had of Gabriella.

Walking toward him her arms reaching out to hug him, Gabriella rested her head against Troy's chest. "What's the matter babe? You look kinda sad?" Threading his fingers in with her's Troy looked down at her. "Gabriella I think we need to talk. It's really important." As soon as those words left his lips, Gabriella's smile faded and her eyes watered. "Okay."

As they both sat on the grass, Troy swallowed hard unsure of how to say what he needed to say. "Gabriella, I can't keep you here anymore. It's not fair to you. You worked so hard and it's selfish of me to keep you here with me." Feeling his eyes watered and tears fall down from his cheeks, he reached out for her hand and squeezed it. "Your dreams are too big for this town Gabi, I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Tro-Troy what are you saying?" the tiny brunette's voice quivered. Looking deep into her eyes Troy cupped the side of her face with a shaky hand. "What I'm saying is Gabriella go, just go off be a star. Follow your dreams baby. This is your chance. Don't stay in this shitty town for me. You deserve better than this. As much as I want to be with you your happiness comes before mines and I know you aren't happy here Gabriella Montez."

"B-But Troy I want to stay and be-" Cutting her off Troy shook his head. "No Gabriella! I can tell in your eyes you don't want to be here! Go off and follow your dreams Gabi, you deserve this. Don't worry about me, it's too late for me to get into anything but a local college. But you've got such a bright future babe, please just don't make a stupid mistake and stay here."

Bursting into tears Gabriella laid on top of Troy crying on his chest. Kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back, Troy cried softly to himself hoping she wouldn't see him so broken up about this. "I love you so much Gabriella but I want you to be happy. You mean too much to me to be miserable in this small town."

Leaving a few tear marks on Troy's thin cotton t-shirt, Troy carried her in his arms and brought her to her house. Setting her down gently, the wildcat superstar held his lovers tiny hands in his and kissed her what would be their last kiss. "I know Stanford accepted you Gabriella, I want you go pack your bags and head off up to California. That's where you belong. I promise this ol' wildcat will still be here."

Just as she was about to say a few words, Troy held her tightly before running off down the street toward his house. "I'll miss you." She whispered softly still keeping her eyes on the dark figure running down the road.

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life. As ready as she's ever been Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes The prize is hers to win She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road Baby get ready Get set Don't go._


End file.
